Numerous epidemiologic studies have provided estimates of the incidence of diabetic retinopathy, glaucoma, cataract and age-related maculopathy in Blacks and Whites. Unfortunately, no similar data exist for Latinos in the United States, the fastest growing racial/ethnic group and the largest minority in the 2000 census. To help assess the needs for eye care, such data are crucial. The baseline Los Angeles Latino Eye Study (LALES) studied over 6000 adult Latinos (primarily Mexican-Americans) and determined that the profile of eye disease in Latinos is unique, with high prevalence rates of diabetes, diabetic retinopathy (higher than Whites and Blacks) and glaucoma (higher than Whites but comparable to Blacks). Prevalence rates for age-related maculopathy were found to be lower than those of Whites but higher than Blacks. Furthermore, visual impairment, systemic disease and depression had a significant impact on self-reported vision-specific quality of life. In these currently proposed studies, we will estimate the incidence and progression of diabetic retinopathy, glaucoma, cataract and age-related maculopathy in this well-characterized cohort. We plan to also measure the association of various risk factors with the incidence and progression of ocular disease. Finally, in this proposed follow-up study, we will assess the impact of incidence and progression of ocular disease on vision-specific quality of life. All Latinos who were examined previously in the baseline study will undergo an interview and a comprehensive examination, including measurement of visual acuity, refraction, visual field, intraocular pressure, fundus and optic disc photographs, hemoglobin a1c, and blood glucose. Data from these examinations compared with those obtained at baseline, will allow us to determine the incidence and progression of ocular disease. The standardized study methodology and design will also allow us to compare these data with previously obtained estimates in Blacks and Whites. The proposed study will provide the first estimates regarding the incidence, progression and risk factors associated with age-related eye diseases in Latinos. The data will help predict the eye care needs of and will aid in developing prevention and intervention programs for this largest and fastest growing minority in the United States.